Sueños
by Romeo's Caver
Summary: Podía esperar cualquier cosa, sin embargo nunca imagino lo que el sino le había destinado. Ser diferente a los demás. No, ser un monstruo, ajeno a todo, sin la esperanza de poder feliz.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

_**Sueños.**_

**Prólogo. **

* * *

No siento nada. Y posiblemente nadie sienta nada por mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba frío. Todo era negro y gris. Ventanas grandes, por donde la luz del día se asomaba, pero siempre estaba nublado. Distintos objetos metálicos, filosos. También había muchos libros, y él; mi creador, siempre me leía uno de ellos cada noche.

A veces eran libros sobre ciencias, matemáticas o historia. En otras ocasiones eran sobre historias de distintos temas como el romance o la fantasía. También me leía poemas y me hablaba sobre él mundo. Cuando se expresaba, sonreía con ese sentimiento que él llamaba "felicidad".

Sentimientos. Siempre me hablaba sobre ellos. Solía decir que eran hermosos. Como un tesoro. Y cada sentimiento siempre sería bueno. Eso lo decía, porque también había sentimientos que eran conocidos o clasificados como "malos" Algunos ejemplos que me dio eran el "odio" o la "ira". No obstante, mi creador solía decir que aquellos sentimientos no eran malos. Simplemente la gente no sabía controlarlos.

Gente o personas. Así les decía a los demás humanos. Y él decía que cada humano venía cargado de todos los sentimientos, sin embargo, cada humano a pesar de ser igual en cuanto lo que se posee, se es único, es especial… "_como tú lo eres Vincent" _decía él.

Pero nunca pude entenderlo. Después de todo, yo no era un humano. Él me había explicado: los humanos nacen de una madre, se crean dentro de ella, con amor y cariño. Pero yo no nací así, de esta forma. Al principio solo tenía un torso y una cabeza, un par de brazos. Mi creador me colocaba por encima de la mesa y ahí me tenía hablándome todo el día, esperando a que yo escuchase sus palabras mientras lo observaba crear mis piernas y pies. Él me dio cabello rubio, y ojos de diferentes colores: uno rojo y uno dorado.

- _Un pequeño error al momento de crearlos… - _Me había explicado, y sin embargo nunca dijo que este error le desagradó: al contrario, parecía que lo disfrutaba.

Yo no fui "niño" ni tuve un cuerpo pequeño o frágil. Siempre he sido así, de esta forma, como un joven-adulto como dijo mi creador, quién tampoco era como yo, su rostro era arrugado y él era lento, muy lento.

Ya entonces, mi creador me colocó las piernas y los pies. Fue entonces cuando sentí lo que era caminar y moverme por mí mismo de un lugar a otro.

Y emocionado sonreía diciendo "_¡Cuando estés completo, adquirirás los sentimientos! Vince, falta poco, solo espera"_

Y yo decidí esperar.

Hasta que una noche, mientras mi amo me leía alguna historia yo decidí preguntarle la razón por la que me creo. Porqué la historia que él me leía lo decía "Todos tenemos un propósito" Y yo solo pregunté cuál era el mío.

¿Estuvo mal preguntar?

Observe sus ojos entrecerrarse. Según todas las cosas que mi creador me había enseñado, supuse que estaba triste, y que aquellas gotas que rodaban eran lágrimas, sino entonces era sudor.

Y él simplemente dijo "_Estoy muy solo, Vince, por eso estás aquí"._

¿Solo?

No pude comprenderlo. Mi amo solía decir que había muchos humanos en este planeta, además de otros seres vivos. Entonces ¿por qué decía estar solo?

Tal vez no debí preguntarle eso. Me miró sin decir nada, cerró el libro y lo dejó a mi lado. Salió de la habitación y después no me habló durante semanas. Seguro fue mi error. Tal vez lo hice enojar.

Tal vez por eso, decidió no abrir los ojos después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Vamos Leo!

- ¡Elliot, no deberíamos irrumpir en propiedades ajenas!

- Pero está mansión ha estado abandonada desde hace mucho. Solo siento un poco de curiosidad por ver que hay adentro. No creo que a nadie le moleste, después de todo, nadie la cuida.

- Aun así, no es correcto. – Le reprendió su acompañante: Leo. Un chico de 16 años, con cabellos largos y oscuros. Era delgado y siempre traía unos lentes puestos.

- Vamos, solo será esta vez, lo prometo. – Dijo Elliot, un joven de igual edad a la de Leo. Cabellos claros y ojos azules muy hermosos.

Elliot miró a la enorme puerta de entrada, tocándola al principio, mirando todo el polvo ahí. Luego de eso, buscó una forma de abrirla. Presionó un poco, luego aumentó la fuerza.

- Esto no es correcto. Tú padre te regañará. – Le advirtió Leo.

La puerta cedió de momento, haciendo que Elliot estuviera a punto de caer.

- Te preocupas demasiado. – Le dijo mientras daba algunos pasos dentro. Al abrirse la puerta produjo un ruidoso y molesto sonido metálico.

- Wow… - Dijo Elliot al observar el enorme vestíbulo, lleno de tierra y telarañas. Las baldosas de blanco y negro. Las enormes paredes y los ventanales le daban un aspecto lúgubre.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó una voz. Elliot y Leo se respingaron.

- Creí que aquí no vivía nadie. – Susurró Leo a Elliot.

- Yo también.

Alguien salió de las sombras y los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos en desmedida al observar a la persona que se aproximaba a ellos.

- Leo quédate atrás. – Le dijo Elliot mientras tomaba con fuerza el mango de su espada, dispuesto a desenvainarla por si aquel hombre decidía atacarlos.

- Te dije que no debíamos venir. – Le dijo Leo observando al hombre rubio y pálido aproximarse a ellos con enormes y filosas tijeras en ambas manos.

No, más bien, teniendo tijeras por manos.

* * *

**Siiii, me inspiré en la película de "El hombre manos de tijera" o Edward Scissorhands. Sin embargo, este fic no planea ser la adapatación de la película, solo tomé algunas ideas prestadas :P**


End file.
